


Rose Potter and The Hocruxes

by Edinburghgrl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: ALIVE!Remus, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Death Eaters, F/M, Harry has a little sister, Maurader's Era, Time Travel, alive!Dobby, alive!Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Potter had watched Harry struggle all her life. She'd watched him struggle to raise her while their aunt and uncle looked on in indifference; to understand why one man was so hellbent on destroying him; to fight a war he wasn't ready for. But the hardest thing had been to watch him struggle for his life.<br/>Now she had a chance to save her brother,  to protect him like he's always protected her. She had the chance to go back in time and save his future. But it wouldn't be easy.<br/>Now it was Rose's turn to struggle. To bring the fight to Voldemort and end the war before it began. With the help of the maunders, she just might be able to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Events in books one through seven still happened with the exception of:-  
> 1\. Harry has a younger sister who was involved from book two onwards.  
> 2\. Dobby never died cause I love Dobby.  
> 3\. Remus and Sirius were both made godfathers.  
> 4\. Snape survived cause he's brilliant.  
> 5\. Voldemort wins and Harry dies in the final confrontation.

The war was over. The last three years a painful memory. Voldemort and his forces had stormed Hogwarts School, the last safe haven for Witches and Wizards who apposed his reign, laying waste to those inside that still had hope to fight. Men women and children were killed in the fighting and not even Harry Potter, the Light's chosen champion, could defeat them.

Rose Potter was sitting at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, unable to believe that her brother was gone. It didn't seem real. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't watched as Voldemort cast his curse. Watched as Harry countered it, their magic crashing between them in a dazzling display of red and green. Watched, with her heart in her throat, as Rodolphus Lestrange apparated behind Harry, throwing a hex at her brother's back and breaking the connection. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't watched Voldemort take advantage of Harry's fall, killing him without a second thought. 

It was like watching a car crash, everything moving in slow motion but still unable to stop it. She remembered calling out to Harry, her wand raised as she sprinted towards him. She remembered him turning to her as the hex hit him, his eyes finding hers. She remembered the look on his face as he fell, fear and worry, the same look he'd given her countless times whenever she ran into danger. Only this time he wouldn't be there after to tell her off. She remembered screaming as Voldemort cast the Killing Curse, striking Harry with deadly accuracy. His body had bowed once before going boneless, his wand falling from his lax grip. It hadn't taken long for that small spark of life to fade from his green eyes. 

She'd howled in agony then, her body vibrating with rage and pain. She'd raised her wand to Voldemort, screaming curses and spell, even as she was dragged away by Kingsley Shacklebolt. She'd managed to hit Lestrange with the Crucio curse, his body falling in a pile of twisting limbs and agonising screams but Voldemort merely deflected her curses with ease, a smirk on his snake-like face. Kingsley had wrapped his arms around her, turning her from the sight of her brother at the Dark Lords feet and apparated them to safety, joining the other students and adults who'd managed to escape. He'd quickly passed her over to Molly Weasely before disappearing. 

Molly had held her tightly, sinking with her to the soft grass of the large field they'd landed in. Rose had cried, her body shaking violently with each sob. Her brother..her big brother, who'd cared for her her entire life, who'd held her when she was sick and wiped her eyes when she'd cried, who'd sang her to sleep and made up stupid stories to make her smile. He was dead. Gone. She was alone. 

The group bounced around from place to place, its size reducing as people found places to hide and children returned to their family. Rose and the rest of her friends had once again found themselves at Grimmauld Place, it's protective charms having been recast with Rose as the Secret Keeper. The Weasely's, were huddled together, their own grief finally acknowledged. They'd lost Fred and Charlie during the battle, and come far too close to losing George. Rose watched them, her heart heavy and her tears all but gone, leaving streaks of dirt and blood across her cheeks. 

She'd never have that again. The comforting embrace of family. Harry, despite his young age had always been a father to her. Teaching and raising her while her 'relatives', the Dursleys, merely treated her like a chore. They'd never been abusive, not directly anyway, more indifferent. They feed them and clothed them, gave them a pittance of the money they received for their care but never cruel. Harry had been the one to teach her to tie her shoes. He'd helped her with her homework and played with her at school. He'd held her when the nightmares came and cared for her when she was sick. He'd read to her and taught her to read and write. Even when he'd been at Hogwarts he'd owled her constantly, making sure she was ok. Now she'd never have that again. She new that the Weasely's would take her in, Mrs Weasely being like a mother to both her and Harry since his first year, but it wouldn't be the same. The love they gave her wouldn't fill that void inside her at the loss of Harry. 

Silently she rose, leaving the family to their tears, and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. After Siruis' death, Harry had inherited everything, becoming the new head of House Black. They'd decided between them that Grimmauld Place needed a serious makeover and so together, with Ron and Hermione, they spent most of that summer clearing the house out, disposing of anything Dark and redecorating. It was amazing what a fresh coat of paint and some new furniture could do to a place. Harry thought Sirius would have liked it. Rose didn't know. She'd loved Sirius but he had been Harry's godfather, not hers, and he and Harry had had a bond that she couldn't compete with. Sirius never tried to replace her in Harry's life, but he gave Harry something she couldn't. A father. She'd understood that and had stepped back, letting the boys have their time. 

Her room was on the second floor, a large space that overlooked the small back garden. It was painted forest green with dark flooring and furniture. A large double bed took up most of the space and without thought she climbed atop the deep red cover, curling into a ball. At some point, the rage and pain she'd felt had dulled down until she felt numb, her body moving on autopilot. She stared at the wall across from her, covered in various pictures of the four friends throughout their short time together. It was all she'd have left of Harry's smile. 

She didn't know how long she lay there, ignoring the Weasely's attempts to talk to her through the locked door, but soon she fell asleep, her mind slipping into a nightmare filled dream. 

***************************************

The next morning, rose woke from her slumber, praying that the events at Hogwarts had merely been a nightmare. That they last year of chasing Hocruxes had simply played on her fears. But one glance at her torn, blood soaked clothes told her otherwise. She was resolved to stay in bed, refusing to move, when a knock on her door drew her attention. 

"Who is it?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming. 

"It's me, Remus." Came the soft reply. 

Rose sobbed and cast a quick unlocking spell, sitting up as her own godfather entered the room. He closed the door behind him, crossing to the bed and took her into his arms.

"Oh sweetheart." 

"He..he's gone Remus. Har..Harry's gone!" She sobbed, surprised that she had any tears left. Remus held her silently, letting her wail against his robes in grief. He never tried to tell her it was ok, that everything would be alright, because he knew that nothing would ever be right again. He simply let her cry. 

When she'd finally calmed, some hours later, the pair were laying on the bed, Rose curled against him as he stroked her hair. She'd always loved that about Remus, his ability to comfort without words. She'd learnt that he was her godfather in her second year, the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Remus had been their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the best one they'd had, and during the struggle in the Shrieking Shack, Sirius had let slip that little piece of knowledge. At first Rose had been angry, denying the need for a godfather when she had Harry. But she'd also been hurt. Why hadn't he tried to claim them when her parents died? They'd made him their guardian along with Sirius, should anything happen. So why hadn't Remus tried to claim them? It had taken six months of letters before Remus had told her the truth. He had tried to claim guardianship, had applied to the Ministry of Magic for the right to raise them, only to be denied due to his Lycanthropy. He wanted to be part of their lives. He wanted to be there for them. But Dumbledore had refused to tell him where they were. The Headmaster claimed it was for their protection but Rose didn't believe him. 

Their was something about Dumbledore that made her hesitant to trust him, unlike her brother. The old wizard was too quick to keep secrets and twist truths. He'd kept Harry in the dark about his role in the war, had failed to train him properly until it was too late. He'd denied them the chance of getting to know their godfathers, the last real link to their parents. Harry of course didn't think that way, he believed in Dumbledore, whole heartedly. Believed the strange excuses and half truths, without question. But Rose was not so blind. 

"We should head downstairs, get you something to eat." Remus suggested, pulling Rose from her thoughts.

"Not hungry." She mumbled into his robe, clenching the worn material tighter.

"You should still eat. Keep your strength up." Remus told her reasonably. "Voldemort will be coming after you now, you know. He'll want to destroy you before you try to destroy him." 

"Let him try." She hissed, raising her head for the first time in hours to stare into Remus's eyes. "Let him come. I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he did to Harry. To my family." 

Remus didn't try to reason with her, merely stared at her with a unfathomable look. "All the more reason to eat then." He smiled sadly.

Rose let him pull her off the bed and push her towards the bathroom, conjuring her clothes and toiletries before he left. She climbed beneath the hot shower and watched as the water turned black and red, the grime and dirt mixing with the blood as it was washed away. If only her grief could so easily be removed. Once she was finished and dressed she slowly made her way downstairs, the usual chatter that had filled the halls these last four years gone in light of these dark times. As she entered the kitchen she found Mrs Weasely, cooking quietly on the stove, her husband Arthur holding Ginny, who looked as lost as she felt. The rest of the clan was just as quiet, staring absently at the table and walls. Poor George still looked pale, a large white bandage against the side of his head were his ear once was. Hermione and Ron were sitting together, her head resting on Ron's shoulder, his arm around her waist. 

"Rose." Mrs Weasely breathed, finally noticing her. 

Rose didn't speak as the woman moved to hug her, squeezing her tight. She'd never been so hugged and squeezed in her life before meeting Mrs Weasely and her family. 

"I'm sorry about Fred and Charlie." Rose whispered, new tears clogging her throat. 

Mrs Weasely shushed her, guiding her towards the table before laying a large plate of sausage and eggs in front of her. 

"Eat. You're too skinny." The woman sniffed, wiping her own tears with the corner of her ever present apron. 

Rose obeyed, eating the food without actually tasting it. She knew Remus was right, she needed to keep up her strength, even though all she wanted to do was crawl back to bed and never come out. 

"What happens now?" Ginny asked. 

No one answered because no one knew. The Ministry had fallen at the beginning of the year, Voldemort replacing Kingsley as the Minister of Magic. Hogwarts was gone, a pile of rubble and stone. No where was safe anymore. 

"I don't know." Rose whispered. "I don't know what we do now."


	2. Chapter 2

Misery ruled at Grimmauld Place, the air thick with it as the occupants waited. Remus had left after a hushed conversation with Arthur and one last look at Rose. He'd gone out to gather information and to check in with the last surviving Order members. The Weasely's sat around the house, unsure what to do and unwilling to do anything. Every now and then a fresh round of sobs could be heard, breaking the eerie silence. Rose sat in the drawing room, her eyes unfocused as she replayed that final battle in her head, blaming herself for not acting fast enough. Blaming Kingsley for pulling her away. Blaming Dumbledore for keeping them ignorant. 

As the sun was starting to set and the dull grey light of twilight filled the room, a urgent banging started at the door. Rose looked at Ron and Hermione, curled together on the new oversized chair, in confusion and fear. They heard Arthur move to answer, their heart pounding at the frenzied whispers in the hall. Suddenly Professor Snape entered the room, his black robes billowing dramatically. 

"Miss Potter, I would like to speak to you. Privately." He drawled. Something in his face made Rose nod.

"Now wait." Arthur protested but he was cut of by his wife.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE YOU..YOU...BASTARD!" She screamed, her wand pointing at Snape.

Everyone froze in shock to hear the gentle woman swear.

"I don't have time for this woman!" Snape snapped.

"YOU. YOU BETRAYED US! ITS YOUR FAULT MY CHILDREN ARE DEAD!" A flash of green shot from her wand, a curse that Snape easy deflected.

"SILENCE!" The professor commanded, disarming Mrs Weasely easily. "I have committed many crimes in the name of this war, but the death of your children is not one of them. Now shut up and let me do what I can to fix this nightmare!" 

Rose had never seen Snape so out of control. His hair was a mess and his face paler than normal. His eyes were wild as he spoke and the hand that held his wand defensively, shook. 

"How? How can we fix this professor?" She whispered.

Snape looked around the room, eyeing the growing audience. He sighed before speaking, his voice low. "These last few years I have been working on a potion, one that will allow the drinker to return to a point in time. I believe that there may be a way to fix this. To change the outcome and defeat the Dark Lord."

No one spoke, their eyes wide in disbelief. Yes it was theoretically possible to travel into the past, but that was mostly using time turners and only for a few hours at a time. But what Snape was suggesting was something else. 

"So...so we could go back and...and save them?" Ginny whispered.

"Not you. Rose. Rose can go back and change events." 

"How?" Rose asked.

"By stopping Lestrange. Both of them." He eyed Mrs Weasely as he spoke.

"I'll do it." Rose didn't even give it a thought. If she was able to save them, to save Harry, then she'd do it.

"It's dangerous. I'm not sure how the potion will work...or what side effects it might have." Snape warned.

"I don't care."

"Rose..." Hermione started to say, her brows furrowed. 

"Don't...I don't care."

"So be it." Snape nodded before turning away.

"Wait...where are you going?"

"I need to get back to Hogwarts. I hid the potion there, in the Headmasters office. I shall be back tomorrow." 

With a turn that caused his robes to billow, Snape left as abruptly as he came.

"Rose you can't mean to do it! The laws...."

"Fuck the laws Hermione! Their are no laws now. Voldemort is in charge, remember!" Rose snapped.

Mrs Weasely was quiet, her eyes portraying her hope. 

"I think it's about time you all went to bed. It's been a....long few days and we need everyone alert." Arthur spoke up.

Everyone trudged to their bedrooms, their thought racing. Rose couldn't get the idea out of her head, she could save them. She could stop Bellatrix from killing Fred and Charlie, stop Rudolphus from distracting Harry. Hell, she could kill Voldemort herself! With a renewed hope she climbed into bed, pulling the covers to her chin. The possibilities were endless and she spent most of the night planning. She could save a lot of people. 

Could save her parents too?

Theoretically she could. And it wasn't like she could make the world anymore of a mess than it already was. She could find Voldemort's Hocruxes earlier, could destroy him before he even came for Harry!

With a plan in mind she leapt from the bed and tipped everything out of Hermione's little purple bag, sorting through the contents. She didn't need all of it. She sorted through the mess, throwing anything she didn't need on the floor. She added her clothes and robes, packing everything away carefully into the magical bag. All she needed to do now was pay a visit to Gringotts. She was going to need money. A lot of it.

***************************************

When Snape returned the next morning she was ready to go, dressed in her comfiest jeans, so soft and worn they were like a second skin, and one of Harry's jumpers over a tank top. She put on her crimson red robe, a gift from her brother at Christmas, it's glove-like sleeves clinging to her hands and wrists. She answered the door personally, showing him into the empty sitting room and closing the door, placing her strongest privacy spells. She didn't want the others over hearing her and trying to stop her.

"You wished to speak with me?" Snape enquired, one brow arched.

"How far back can this potion send me?"

"Why?"

"If I wanted to go back further than...than the day Harry died, could I?"

Snape looked at her intensely before answering. "Yes but why?"

"I want to go back to when my parents were at Hogwarts." She stated with a tilt of her chin, ready to argue should he deny her.

He didn't, he merely looked at her, his face an emotionless mask. Something in his eyes, hope?, made her relax.

"That's possible, but what purpose could it serve?" He asked.

"If I can go back, I can stop Voldemort from killing my parents. I know about the Hocruxes, what they are AND where they'll be. Harry and Nagini weren't created until after that night. I can destroy the five he had and help destroy him too." 

"And if you can't?"

"I can. Either that or I'll kill Peter."

"You speak so freely about killing child, yet you have no concept of the damage it does."

"I have nothing left to lose."

"True." Snape started pacing across the soft cream carpet, his footsteps silent. He held one arm across his chest and the other gripping his chin, staring at her every now and then as she passed. "You will need to prepare, there are things...."

"I've already prepared. Everything I'll need is in this." She pulled her robe aside and held out the purple bag, it's small beads twinkling. Snape gave her a small smile. "I just need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Very well." He agreed after a pause, making Rose's heart sore. "But you will need an escort. Or that infernal cloak that you brother was so fond of."

She picked the invisibility cloak up from its place across the couch cushions. "Got it." This earned another smile, bigger than the last, from her Professor. 

"I see. Well then I suppose I should give you these." He reached into his robes and pulled out two white letters, each sealed with the stamp of the Hogwarts Headmaster. One had her name neatly written across the front, while the other was addressed to Albus Dumbledore. Rose reached for them, looking at Snape in confusion. "When I first brewed the potion, with the support of the Headmaster, I took it to him. He put it in a place only he or I could access. When I went to retrieve it, I found these as well." He explained.

Rose stared at the letter with her name on it. Curious as to why the Headmaster would write it to her and not Harry. He'd been kind to Rose of course but she'd never been a priority, not like her brother. With a deep breath she broke the seal.

My dear miss Potter.

If you are reading this then my worst fears have come to pass. I'm sorry. I wish this burden had never fallen upon Harry. Upon you my dear. But it has and now it is time to set things right.   
With this letter I have included another, addressed to myself, or rather my younger self. It will explain your presence without giving to much away. I shall leave the sharing of that information to you.   
I wish you all the luck in the world dear girl and hope that the next time we met, it will be in a happier world.

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"He knew....he knew I'd go back to then. How?" She asked, looking at Snape.

"I can't begin to understand how Professor Dumbledore's mind worked but I know that he trusted only you with this task." Snape told her quietly. 

She slipped the letters into her bag and took a deep breath, nervous and excited at the journey ahead. 

"Ok. I'm ready."

Snape handed her a small vial, it's contents purple in appearance. "This is going to taste horrible, isn't it." She asked with a grimace.

Snape laughed. "Probably." He then handed her a note book, dark brown and battered looking. "This is a list of potions you may need that aren't in any of the books in the Hogwarts curriculum, as well as a list of their ingredients and instructions to brew them. I trust that you will be careful with it?"

"Yes sir." 

"Good. Now when you take the potion, you'll need to be somewhere safe, the exact place you wish to appear back in 1977. When you take it, focus on the time you want to be in. Focus on that year. Understand?"

"Yes." She nodded, suddenly feeling scared. It had seemed so easy last night, curled up in her bed, imagining all the things she would do. But imagining and doing are two different things. 

"Good." Snape looked suddenly awkward. "Good luck...Rose." He whispered before leaving, his exit as dramatic as his entrance the night before.

Rose took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Show time.


	3. Chapter 3

She had everything ready, her bag full with potions, books, clothes and essentials. She had a spare wand; two basilisk fang daggers, something that Harry himself had had made at the beginning of the year for each of them; Her and Harry's brooms; some of her brothers clothes and belongings and the large tent they'd used when searching for the Hocruxes. She knew what she needed to do and where she needed to go. The tricky part now was getting out from beneath Mrs Weasleys watchful eye. 

"I'm going out for some air." She told them, just after breakfast. 

"Rose, dear it's not safe." 

"I won't be long and I'll have my cloak." She argued.

"We'll wait a minute and let Bill or Arthur come with you." 

"No really, I'd rather be on my own." 

"I'm sorry dear but I can't let you go out there, not right now." 

"Mrs Weasely, while I appreciate your concern, I wasn't asking your permission." Rose stood from the table, the purple bag hidden carefully beneath her robes. 

She felt bad for snapping at Mrs Weasely, the woman didn't deserve it. She had just lost two sons as well as Harry, her instinct to hold the rest of them close, to protect them, was strong. With a quick hug and kiss to the cheek, she gave the elder woman a small smile of reassurance before leaving the kitchen, grabbing the invisibility cloak. With a huff of breath, she braced herself, unsure what to expect once she was over the threshold. She opened the heavy door and stepped out. 

The street was quiet, the birds making the only noise as they sang in the trees. She didn't know what she was expecting to see, a war zone maybe, but everything looked too normal. She quickly pulled out her phone, a snazzy little iPhone that Harry had gotten her, and called up a taxi while walking to the next street. The last thing she needed was the Weasely's catching on that she was doing more than going for a walk. 

The taxi arrived quickly and she barely noticed the drive. When it pulled up outside the Leaky Cauldron, she paid the nice cabby twice as much as needed and did a quick memory charm before slipping on her invisibility cloak and leaving the vehicle. A glance around showed no threats and she silently made her way to pub. Her luck seemed to be in, as she neared the door, a old witch was leaving, letting Rose slip past without notice. Inside, the dark pub was practically empty, its usual occupants no doubt in hiding. She made her way past the tables and through to the back room, opening the door into the small courtyard silently. A few taps of her wand on the dirty stone wall, opened the passage to Diagon Alley. 

The once vibrant street was dead, many of the stores closed due to the war. In the distance, she could see the large white building, Gringotts Bank. The goblins had not played a part in the war, their concern being only the money in their bank. She was slightly glad that she hadn't went with Harry, Ron and Hermione to steal the contents of Bellatrix safe, as the mess they'd left behind was sure to make the goblins a little...testy. Not that she blamed them. The dragon had destroyed their roof. As she walked down the cobbled path she noticed a few other people, scared and nervous as they hurried around. No one spoke. No one made eye contact. She reached the large open doors of the wonky white building and glanced inside. There was no queues of impatient wizards waiting for their turn with the tellers. There was no kids running across the polished marble floor. The goblins were still there, their strange faces focused on the money in front of them. She walked into the great hall, pulling the cloak from her shoulders and tucking it through the strap of her bag, ready to dawn in a moments notice. 

She walked to the head goblin, who was studiously writing on a piece of old parchment with a very long feathered quill. 

"Excuse me." 

The goblin didn't acknowledge her. 

"Excuse me." She called out louder, her voice echoing around the large room. 

The goblin looked up, staring at her in irritation over the rim of his small round glasses. "Yes."

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault please." Rose informed him with authority. 

"Do you have your key?"

"I do."

"Very well. This way."

The little creature disappeared from view, only to reappear at the side of the wooden desk he had been sat at. His hair was white, rimming the crown of his head. His blue velvet jack was line with gold and his trousers were brown and barely covered his little black boots. He led her through another door, and down to the vault. She hated the stupid little carts that transported them. Her stomach always twisted and fluttered as they whizzed around bends and down slops. When they finally reached her personal vault, she jumped onto the platform and took a moment to calm her stomach. She inserted her key and pulled open the heavy door, finding the contents exactly as it had been left, the last time she and Harry had been there. Pulling out a little black drawstring bag that's she'd be-spelled to hold the large quantity of money, she started emptying the chamber. 

Once she had cleared it all out, to the disgruntled look of the goblin, she tied off the bag, putting it with the rest of her stuff. She turned then to the goblin. 

"I'm not sure if you know but my brother, Harry Potter is dead." 

"Yes miss, I'm very sorry to hear that. He was well mannered young man."

"Yes, thank you. It is my understanding that Harry made a deal with one of your tellers. Concerning the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Yes miss, he did."

Rose reached into her bag and rooted around until her hand touched the cold object she was looking for. She pulled out the magnificent sword and held it out to the goblin. 

"I would like to honour that agreement."

The goblin looked from Rose to the sword and back again before taking the large object by its hilt. He held it up, examining it carefully before it disappeared. The goblin bowed slightly. 

"Thank you." 

Rose bowed back before they climbed once again into the cart and she closed her eyes for the ride ahead. 

Once they were back in the main bank and her stomach was once again stable, the goblin led her to a small office. Like the rest of the bank, it was bright and majestic. 

"Please Miss, have a seat." The creature gestured to one of the chairs near by. "I would like to speak to you about your brothers affairs. As the heir to the family Potter, young Mr Potter inherited upon his seventeenth year, the title Lord Potter and all it entails; the Potter family vault, as well as any and all property and items pertaining to the title. Mr Potter was also the sole heir of Sirius Black and upon his death inherited the title Lord Black; the Black family vault as well as any and all property and items pertaining to that title. As his sole surviving heir, you Miss Potter, upon your brother's death, have inherited the titles Lady Potter and Lady Black. Both the Black and Potter family vaults and all properties and items pertaining to these titles."

The goblin kept talking, telling Rose about all the different properties she owned and the items in the - now her - vaults, but Rose heard none of it. She was still reeling from the knowledge that her brother had never shared with her. The Potters had a family vault? He was Sirius' heir? Lady Potter! Why had he never told her this? Sure they'd been busy this last year but still, he'd found time to make her do school work, he surely could have found time to tell her all this! 

"I'm sorry Sir, but I believe we shall have to continue this another day. I find myself...unable to discuss such matters at present." Rose interrupted the goblin rudely. She rose from her chair and stumbled to the door. Her mind racing. What else had Harry hidden from her? 

It wasn't until she stepped outside Gringotts doors that she realised she had forgotten to put her cloak back on and that it was in fact too late as the street before her was lined with Death Eaters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit!" She hissed and ducked behind one of the pillars, her body shaking in fear. She was vastly out numbered and alone. The five Death Eaters spread out to prevent any escape. Spells started flying and Rose did her best to defend herself, using every trick and ounce of training Harry had given her. She managed to bind two of the Death Eaters and knock out another but the other two were closing in on her. Her jeans were ripped from the fight, her blood trickling down her leg and she could barely stand on it. The pillar she stood behind suddenly exploded, sending rubble and stone in a wide radius. One of the larger pieces hit her in the side and she could swear she heard a rib crack. With little to lose, she threw out another hex and ran, her leg throbbing with each step. 

The sound of footsteps behind her told Rose that the Death Eaters were gaining on her and glass rained down on her as she passed by the abandoned shops. Her breathing became laboured as she struggled, her leg hindering her pace. One of the Death Eater's shots hit the pavement beneath her feet, catapulting her into the air. She flew several feet before landing painfully on her side, her face scrapping across the uneven stones. She twisted into her back, crying out as her new injuries protested at the movement and her eyes widened in fear. They were practically on top of her. She scrambled back, one of her wrists aching, definitely broken. She recognised the two wizards from the battle at Hogwarts but didn't know their names. They wore matching sneers as they advanced. She continued moving back as they slowly stepped towards her, their wands raised, until her back hit a wall and she was trapped. 

I'm sorry Harry she thought as she screwed her eyes shut and turned her head away, waiting for the end. 

Just then a loud pop broke the silence, followed by a voice she hadn't heard in months. 

"Leave my friend alone!"

Rose opened her eyes in time to watch the little house elf, Dobby, throw both men back, his power incapacitating them.

"Dobby!" She cried out in relief and delight.

The elf turned towards her, his large eyes bright with worry. "Rose Potter mustn't be here. We must leave. It isn't safe."

"Take me to Hogwarts Dobby, I need to go to Hogwarts." She whispered in a frenzy. 

The elf held out his hand and Rose took it without hesitation. There was a strange tugging sensation in her stomach and then the world changed. She opened her eyes, unsure when she'd closed them, to find herself amongst the the ruins of the once majestic castle. She looked around at the destruction, her heart bleeding for the loss of the first place she felt welcome. The first place that had felt like home. If she had to guess, she'd say she was in the great hall, it's magical ceiling gone, giving way to the dull sky. 

"You can't stay here Rose Potter, it's too dangerous." 

"Don't worry Dobby, I won't be here long." She promised even as she checked herself over. Her wrist was definitely broken and her left leg shredded from thigh to knee. Her jeans were once again soaked with blood. Thankfully her bag was still securely attached to her side and her cloak only a little ripped. She rooted around inside its large pocket and pulled out Snape's potion, breathing a sigh in relief to find it undamaged. 

"Thank you Dobby, for saving me. For everything. Now I want you to go to Grimmauld Place where it's safe ok?"

"Dobby shall not leave Rose Potter in danger."

"It's ok Dobby, I promise." She smiled, taking his head in her hands. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to fix this." She told him.

Dobby, the kind trusting soul that he was, didn't question her and she could see the belief and hope in his face as she spoke. 

"Now, off with you." She told him. 

Dobby hesitated for only a second until he vanished, the loud popping noise once again shattering the silence. Rose held up the potion, her heart thumping with anxiety and fear, and possibly a little excitement at what she was about to do. If she was successful, then she would have her family back. All of them. She uncorked the vial and took a breath. 

Rose swallowed the contents of Snape's potion with a grimace, its vile taste coating her palette so thoroughly that she was sure no amount of mouthwash could rid her of it. From the first drop, she could feel the magic around her growing, like the build up of pressure before a storm. She quickly focused on the year 1977, chanting the number in her head as her body grew heavy and her limbs uncooperative. The painful tug in her core, the kind always present when apparating, felt like someone was trying to tie her insides in knots. A sudden sense of nausea overwhelmed her and she had just enough energy to roll over before the breakfast she'd had that morning made a reappearance. Her body shook violently as the world around her began to distort and her skin felt like it was being stretched too tight across her bones. With an ear-piercing scream, her body was ripped from its place in time. 

When the distortion finally cleared and her body felt anchored once more, she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and all she could see were shadows and shapes. In the distance she heard voices and it took a moment to realise that the voices weren't in the distance at all, but rather it was her hearing that was muffled. 

"What...?" She slurred. She felt wrong, her mind slow and her senses dimmed. 

"...can you....your at..warts....can you...name ." Someone was shouting. 

"Dum..b'dor." She needed Dumbledore. 

The shadowed images suddenly parted and a familiar shape entered her vision. She recognised the bright colours and white hair. Rose tried to move her hand, to find the letter she needed to give him, but her body wouldn't move. 

"....here....you...infirm...ok." The low voice spoke. 

Rose tried to nod her head, to make some small acknowledgement of the words but nothing worked. She slowly felt herself being raised, her body weightless as the professor transferred her from the Hall to the Infirmary. The last thing she saw before the blackness took over was the candles flickering above her, glittering against the magical dark night sky of the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose woke up to a familiar sight, the white curtains of Hogwarts Infirmary. Tears streamed unchecked from her tired eyes at the feel of the cool sheets and the soft pillow, the warm blanket and faint glow of candles. She'd never imagine she'd feel so happy to be lying in one of the hospital rooms cots. She did it. She'd went back in time. But how far?

She could hear the murmur of voices across the room, the quiet whispers seeming loud in the empty infirmary. Madam Pomfrey's commanding tone and Dumbledores soft whisper. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she was sure it was about her. She tried to sit up but her limbs felt like over cooked noodles. A small noise escaped her lips at the pain radiating through her wrist and the voices stopped. A few footsteps against the stone floor, and two familiar faces appeared in sight.

"Professor!" She sighed, trying once more to sit up.

"Don't move young lady, your far to weak to do anything but lie down." Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"Sorry." Rose whispered. 

"My dear, it seems that your unexpected arrival has caused quite stir. No one is able to explain where you came from, or even how you mysteriously appeared in the centre of the Great Hall out of thin air." Dumbledore chuckled, but Rose could hear the question in his remark. Who was she and how did she get past the wards? 

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She gave the headmaster her best innocent look, a look that had worked on Harry, Remus and Sirius with little effort. 

"Indeed. However, I'm afraid that an explanation is needed. Why don't we start with your name?" 

Looked around the small enclosed space, searching for her bag and cloak. "Where are my things?" 

Dumbledore waved his wand and her items appeared, draped carefully across her legs. She reached down for the bag and pulled out the envelope Snape had given her. She handed Dumbledore the letter addressed to himself, her body shaking with the effort. The Professor read it silently, no hint of its contents on his face. When he'd finished he merely folded it back up and tucked it away inside his flowing robe.

"Well. It seems, Madam Pomfrey, that our young guest here, is our newest pupil. I trust she will be well in no time under your expert care." The wizard smiled at the healer. 

"Of course Professor." The woman smiled back. 

Rose sighed in relief, thankful that her Dumbledore had had the foresight to right the letter as she had no idea where to even begin in explaining her life. The headmaster bowed once to each of them, a slight tilt of his head, before leaving. Rose watched him go. She figured he'd be full of questions.

"Now. As you have probably already noticed Miss....?"

"Rose. Rose...Dursley." She stammered. It wasn't the greatest of names but she figured it was probably the best. At least she'd remember to answer to it.

"Miss Dursley. As you've probably already noticed, your body is quite weak. Whatever you did, whatever magic you used almost killed you and if you had arrived a day earlier then you very well could have died. You were lucky that the feast was in full swing and the professors acted so quickly." The woman lectured and Rose couldn't help feeling a warm sense of fondness. She remembered her using that tone on Harry. A lot. 

"Wait! I arrived in the middle of the feast?" She asked in shock. 

"Oh yes. Needless to say you gave the students quite a show." Madam Pomfrey moved to straighten her already straight sheets and fluff her already fluffy pillow while she talked, like she needed something to do. 

"So how long am I in for then?" 

"Oh you'll be here a few more days Miss Dursley. At least until I'm satisfied you can stand without assistance." The healer warned her kindly, pulling the curtains back and giving Rose a view of the room. The Infirmary hadn't changed, or rather wouldn't change. Gods, she was going to have to remember to keep her tenses straight. 

There was a sudden commotion from the Infirmary doors and both women turned to watch as two boys carried in a third, his face a discussing shade of green. Half way across the room, the boy suddenly cried out before a river of slugs poured from his mouth. 

"What happened. Mr Potter? Mr Black?"

Rose froze in shock. The two boys were in fact her father and Sirius, carrying a whining Peter over to one of the empty cots. She saw them glancing at her, their gazes inquisitive and if this Sirius was anything like her Sirius, then she'd guess that Peter's condition was not an accident. Once Peter was safely on the bed, a large bucket conjured into his lap, the boys quickly stepped back as he hurled again, slime and slugs slipping from between his lips. As Madam Pomfrey went about, collecting potions and hovering over her cursed patient, James and Sirius turned to stare at her openly. 

She couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. James looked just like Harry, with the same wild black hair and slightly crooked glasses. Unlike her brother, James was bulkier, having never missed a meal through his family's negligence. He might also be taller but she couldn't tell, at least without standing next to him. Harry had always enjoyed making fun of her for her petite size. She couldn't see his eyes from this distance but Remus had said that she had her father's eyes, so she new they were hazel. It was hard to imagine her mother holding out against him for so long, he was very handsome. 

She turned her focus to Sirius and was a little surprised to see how different he was. Although she couldn't be sure if it was natural or a result from his time in Azkaban that changed him so dramatically. Where her Sirius was gaunt, his skin old and worn like reused parchment and his hair thin and lank, this Sirius was young, his skin glowing a health brown that only comes from time in the sun and his hair was thick and glossy. He stood proud, his shoulders back and his head high, confidence surrounding him like a shroud. 

Both boys seemed to be looking her over in return, their curiosity obvious and as soon as Madam Pomfrey returned to her office, they casually strolled over. She wasn't ready for that. Wasn't ready to meet them. It had seemed like nothing back in her own time, an inconsequential part of the main mission. But now she was here, in there time, with her father standing right infront of her and she didn't know what to do. 

The room started to spin and she realised she couldn't breath, her lungs seizing as she struggled to draw breath. Her heart rate increased and spots filled her vision as dizziness overcame her. She could her her choked gasps for breaths, the sound horrid and unfamiliar in her ears. The two boys watched her in horror, unmoving until Madam Pomfrey rushed from her office and pushed past them. 

"Boys, get back to class." She ordered even as she assisted Rose to sit up. Her voice changed to a soft murmur as she tried calm Rose down but nothing seemed to work and the cold, crushing weight in her chest grew heavier. The last thing she saw was the scared looks of her father and friend as the healer pulled out her wand and uttered a quick "stupefy", rendering her unconscious. 

 

***************************************

 

When she woke up later, the sun had already set and the room was bathed in a soft light from the surrounding candles. There was no one else in the room but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone. Peter was no longer in the cot on the opposite side of the room, the curse he'd been struck with having been lifted and she could see the glow of light beneath Madam Pomfrey's door, telling her that the healer was already abed. She stretched across to her bag that had been placed on the small table by her bed and pulled out her wand, her mind racing. In the year of travelling with Harry while they hunted down Hocruxes, she'd grown used to keeping her wand on her at all times, the threat of attack all to real. She'd done it for so long now that she felt wrong without it. 

"Homonum Revelio." She whispered into the silence. Her wand vibrated in her hand, two short bursts that signalled the presence of another magical being. She looked around again, wondering if it was James or Sirius in the cloak, when her eyes caught movement in the floor, between two large cabinets. 

In the shadows cast by the candles, sat a rat, it's tail curled around its fat body. Peter. A small part of her mind whispered that one flick of her wand and he'd be dead. He'd never get the chance to sell out her parents. They'd never have to feel the betrayal of one of their friends turning on them. One little spell. 

She raised her wand slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter watched her from the shadows, either at the orders of his master or the marauders. She wasn't sure when in his life, Peter joined the death eater ranks but given the curious looks her father and his friend were giving her earlier, she wouldn't be surprised that they sent Peter to spy. Sirius and Remus had hinted at such when they shared their stories of Hogwarts. 

She glared back at him, her contempt almost poignant. She raised her wand, the words on the tip of her tongue. So easy. One spell. 

"Lumos" she whispered, casting the light into the shadows. Peter squeaked and scurried away out of sight. 

Rose flopped back against the pillows, her body aching like she'd been working out for hours. She wanted to do it, she wanted to kill him. But she couldn't. Harry had always believed that people deserved a second chance and she knew if he'd been here, he'd have let Peter live. She wouldn't turn herself into a murder for the likes of Peter Pettigrew. She wouldn't disappoint her brother that way. She dug around in her bag and pulled out one of Harry's sweaters, bringing to her face. It still smelt like him and she realised it was the last one he'd worn before that fateful day. She didn't try to stop the tears or the sobs that wracked her body as she curled up with the top. It was a long time before she fell asleep that night despite her exhaustion.

***************************************

Five days! It had been five long days since she'd first woken up in the infirmary. Most of the time she spent it sleeping, her body recovering from the magical journey, but the rest of it was spent between reading the many books she'd stolen from Hermione and counting the slabs of stone that made up the vast room. Her day was mostly broken up by the regular students arriving for minor injuries and issues and Madam Pomfrey's ridged routine of potions to build her strength. By the end of the fifth day, she was about ready to climb the walls from boredom. Professor Dumbledore did visit her a few times to see how she was but never for more than a few minutes. He did, however, invite her to his office for a 'chat' once she was on her feet. During one of his visits he had brought the sorting hat, stating that if she was to be a student then she needed a house to belong to. She'd told him that she was already a Gryffindor, which hadn't surprised him. He had then kindly ordered her school supplies while she was bed bound and had them sent to her new room.

Her new room in Gryffindor Tower was shared with none other than Lily Evans, something she was sure Dumbledore had arranged on purpose and she wasn't sure how she felt about it to be honest. Rose had yet to meet her mother and was nervous enough about seeing her, never mind having to interact with her daily. Her classes had all been arranged and her teachers were kind enough to send her homework that was far to easy compared with the homework Harry had made her do. 

"How are you feeling today Miss Dursley?" Madam Pomfrey asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Bored. Can I get up now? Please?" She begged shamelessly. 

The healer preformed a diagnosis spell, smiling at the results. "You do seem to be improving quickly. I'll only let you go on one condition though." She warned.

"Anything, please, I'm so bored!" Rose sighed.

"Alright, you may move to the dorm rooms now...BUT..the least little symptom and you WILL be right back here, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Rose nodded meekly. 

An hour later Rose was dressed and sitting on the cot, waiting impatiently for a student to come and collect her. She'd wanted to tell Madam Pomfrey that she knew where she was going but couldn't and was stuck playing the new student. She just wished whoever they sent would hurry up. Her impatience was illogical and she knew it, after all she had four years before Harry was born, but it did stop her feeling like time was trickling away, like sand in an hourglass. 

The infirmary doors opened and a girl popped her head in, smiling widely upon seeing her. She was young, possible second or third year and her eyes were bright and happy. It was strange to see as the students of her time were somber and anxious, scared of the war that loomed over their lives like an ever present storm cloud. 

"Hi. You must be Rose Dursley. I'm Rachel. Rachel Finn. Professor McGonagall asked me to show you around." The girl was practically bouncing on her feet, so happy to be given such a mundane task. 

"Yeah. Cool." Rose stood, her bag and cloak in her arms. They walked slowly, although it seemed to be a challenge for Rachel, and Rose listened as the young girl excitedly told her all about Hogwarts and the different classes. 

".....of course, nothing has been as exciting as the night YOU arrived. Everyone's dying to know how you did it, apparate into Hogwarts I mean, 'cause it's just not possible. How did you do it?"

"Umm, I don't really remember." Rose said slowly. Feigning confusion seemed to be the best idea considering the truth would lead to more questions.

"Huh. Well, however you did it, it was cool. I mean we were all just sitting there and I was talking to my friend, Ashley, about joining the quidditch team..."

Rose zoned out, her mind replaying memories that hadn't happened yet, her eyes seeing people that had yet to be born. If Rachel noticed her destraction, she never said anything, or paused her story. Rose was grateful when they finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait. 

"Good evening Rachel dear." The friendly portrait greeted the girl though her eyes were glued to Rose.

"Hello."

"And this must be our mysterious new student. Welcome to Hogwarts my dear." 

Rose had always liked the Fat Lady, her friendly smile and welcoming attitude a blessing someways. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." It struck her as funny to repeat the exact same greeting as the first time around.

"Oh such a lovely girl. Now you run along dearly and meet everyone. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friend in no time."

"Thank you." Both girls smiled before Rachel uttered the password. "Baneberry." 

The portrait swung open, revealing the common room. It was busy with many of the older students crowding around the tables, books and parchments littering their surface. As they passed by, people stopped to stare and whispers followed them in their wake. Rose suddenly understood how Harry felt when he described his first weeks at Hogwarts. 

Because she was in sixth year, her dorms were a little more private and she only had to share with one other girl. She followed Rachel up the narrow stairwell to a dark wooden door. 

"This is your room. Your sharing with Lily Evans, she's lovely. She's our Head Girl so anything you need, you just let her know."

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem. Anytime you want to talk or if you just want to hang out, I'm usually in the library or the common room. Or the great hall. Or maybe outside. But you're welcome to come find me." 

The kid seemed so eager to be her friend and Rose felt a small flare of affection for her. "Sure. Sounds good." 

Once the girl left, Rose took a calming breath and knocked on the door before opening it. She was both glad and disappointed to find the room empty. The room itself was nice and spacious with two bay windows overlooking the lake. Each window had its own seat, one filled with cushions and the other empty. It was easy to see that the left side of the room was hers as the right was filled with colour and knick-knacks. The small desk was messy and the bed half made. 

Rose walked to her own, immaculately made bed and placed her things on the top. She didn't know where to start. Unlike her first day at Hogwarts, she didn't have all the silly little things she thought she would need. No large trunk or overflowing bag. This time, all she had were the basics and even that wouldn't be enough to fill her small space. She set about dumping the contents of her bag on the bed and stared at the pile. Her clothes were quickly hung in the large wardrobe that faced the bed, and her books stored in the trunk provided at the base of it. Her potions and the many ingredients were checked over and returned to the bags along with the brooms and daggers. Her invisibility cloak was stuffed beneath her pillow and she transformed some of Harry's clothes into cushions, so she could always have them at hand. It was while she was in the process of sorting her school things that her roommate walked in. 

"Oh. Hi. Sorry, Dumbledore said you were going to be here but I don't think it would be so soon." Lily Evans recovered from the surprise and walked over, her hand extended. Rose took it hesitantly. "If I'd known you were coming today I'd have made a better effort to clean up." 

"Hi. Um it's ok. I kind of had to beg to get out of the Infirmary. Couldn't stay there much longer to be honest." Rose muttered. 

Her mother was beautiful. Long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. Harry's eyes. She had a kind smile and an open face. 

"Well, welcome to Gryffindor Tower. My names Lily. Are you all settled?"

"Rose. And yeah. I just finished unpacking so.."  
She hadn't a clue what to say. Part of her, the small part that longed for her mother, wanted to throw her arms around the girl before her and never let go but the realistic part of her nature told her to keep her distance, to keep herself at arms length so as not to get hurt. 

"Wow, you don't have much, do you?" Lily commented as she looked around. "No worries, this weekend we can get you more at Hogsmeade. That's the little town a few miles from here. You'll love it." She assured her. Rose just nodded.

They stood for a moment in silence, neither girl sure what to say before a knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Lily?"

"Come in James."

Rose panicked a little inside as James Potter popped his head around the slightly open door. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asks before sporting Rose. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had...Oh! Hi...." His eyes widened a little.

"Um, hi." Rose waved.

"Rose, this is James, my boyfriend. James, meet Rose."

James walked into the room and stood beside Lily. It was kind of freaky to see them together. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about..um, scaring you..in the infirmary, I mean." 

"What did you do?" Lily demanded, slapping James across the arm. 

"Ouch! Nothing! We just..."

"We?"

"Well Sirius and I..we took Peter down to see Pomfrey after he got his by that hex and Rose was there...and I think we scared her." He looked over at Rose, his face a mix of confusion and regret.

"No..sorry, I..it was my faulty. I..panicked a little. Sorry." Rose stammered quickly.

"Don't worry, you were bound to be confused, what with suddenly waking up and seeing his ugly mug." Lily grinned, elbowing James playfully. The boy poured a little bit seemed to be relieved to be of the hook.

"What's taking so long!" A deep voice whined from the door. James, Lily and Rose turned to see Sirius and Remus at the door. 

"Sirius Black! You get out of my room this instant!" Lily shrieked as she marched over to the door. Both Sirius and Remus ignored her in favour of trying to see Rose. 

"We're coming now Padfoot, Moony. We'll meet you in the common room." James told the pair, even as Lily managed to force them out. 

"Urgh! I swear James, if they come in here again, I'll hex them!" 

James laughed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Ok."

Lily turned or Rose, her face turning red. "Sorry about that. Those two are James' mates, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The lot of them are trouble makers and if you leave them alone with your stuff, they'll prank you."

Rose smiled. "Ok." 

"Anyway, were all heading down to dinner. Want to join us?"

"Umm. Sure." Rose agreed. She could pass up the opportunity to see them all together, even if her brain was screaming at her to stay away. 

The group left the room and met with Sirius and Remus in the common room, were the boys were whispering quietly. As soon as they saw the trio descending the stairs, they broke apart and Rose wondered what they were plotting. Thankfully Peter was no where in sight. 

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"He's already gone down." Remus told them. 

Remus had a changed a bit. He still had a head of messy brown hair and was still to thin and worn looking to be healthy. His eyes had laugh lines and a ready smile seemed to hovering on his lips. He spoke quietly but with confidence, his tone friendly and playful. It was nice to see that this Remus and her Remus were so alike.

"Ok. Guys, this is Rose, she's coming with us. Rose this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily introduced them. 

Rose shook hands and muttered a quick hello to Remus but Sirius refused to release her when she tried the same with him.

"So...Rose. Where you from?"

"Uh.."

"For god sake Sirius! Let the girl get settled in and something to eat before you scare her off!" Lily demanded, pulling Rose away and linking their arms together. "Now, I'm starving. Are you boys coming or shall we leave you here?"

Lily lead the way out of the tower and down to the great hall, the marauders fallowing behind and Rose struggling to keep up with the girls fast pace. By the time they were half way there, her breathing had become laboured and her legs felt like jelly.

"Umm. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."  
She panted, pulling herself free and moving to site on the cold stone window ledge. 

"Rose? Are you ok?" It was nice to hear the concern in her mothers voice, something she'd never experienced before. Sure Mrs Weasely had used that tone on her and Harry before but, it just didn't feel the same coming from a woman that wasn't their mother.

"Nothing, just need a moment to clear my head. I'm a little dizzy is all." 

"OMG! I'm so sorry. I comletey forgot that you shouldn't be out of bed. Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing?" Lily turned to help her, ready to carry her to Madam Pomfrey at a moments notice. 

"No, please..I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

Lily sent the boys ahead, much to their annoyance. James had offered Sirius or Remus to carry her, to all three of their surprise as he didn't want to leave Lily. Rose found it kind of sweet and a little pathetic that he didn't wasn't to go ten minutes without his girlfriend. 

"He's a bit..."

"Weird? Needy? Whipped?" Lily laughed. 

"Yeah." Rose laughed with her. "Just a little."

"Yeah but.. I did make make him wait like five years before agreeing to go out with him."

"I see. Why?"

"He was an idiot." She shrugged. "To immature and self-centred. I made him grow up a little before I agreed to date him." 

"Ok then." Rose chuckled. 

"Trust me, I did us all a favour." 

Rose's breathing evened out again and she waited a few more minutes to let the pain in her muscles recede before standing.

"So I guess your not completely over...whatever it was?"

"Not really. I still feel kind of weak and tired so I have to take it easy but I've had worse so I'll live." 

"I have to admit, we all thought you were dead. You were really pale and covered in blood when you appeared, and you weren't breathing properly. I think you even stopped breathing at one point." Lily's face was full of concern as she spoke and Rose was a little shocked to hear how bad she actually was. 

"I'd been attacked, before I go here and a think I had a few broken ribs. My wrist was broken and I had a cut on my leg. Not sure what else though. I would have died if my friend hadn't saved me."

"Wow. Who attacked you?"

"Death eaters." Rose said without thinking.

Lily paled. "Why?"

"They..Voldemort killed my brother a few days before I got here and..he wanted me dead to." She whispered.

Lily had stopped walking. "Oh my god. And you survived? How many were there?"

"Five. I managed to fight off three but got injured. The last two almost killed me before my friend, a house elf, saved me."

"No wonder you were so bad. You shouldn't even be out of the hospital wing!" Lily admonished.

Rose chuckled sadly. "Like I said, I've had worse."

Lily didn't speak again as they entered the Hall, the tables full of students. It was nice to see a familiar sight, even if the children and teachers were unfamiliar. They made their way to the four boy, squeezing in between James and Remus. Rose noticed Peter sitting beside Sirius and hid her face, sure that the group would see the look of contempt in her eyes. Rose hardly spoke throughout dinner, to busy listening to the group and ignoring the pain in her heart. This had been her not that long ago, with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Laughing and planning, looking forward to the year. She found herself homesick, desperate for her brother and for the first time since arriving in 1977, she wished she'd gone back only one year, instead of twenty. 

"Are you ok?"

Rose looked up in surprise to see Remus leaning towards her, worry written clearly across his face. "Yeah, just...homesick." 

Remus nodded and covered her hand with his, squeezing it gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sirius watching them with an unfathomable look and ignored him. If she couldn't have Harry, at least she could have Remus. 

"Do you know what classes your taken?" Remus asked her.

"Um..advanced potions, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and charms." Rose told him. She wasn't really interested in classes, her mission being more important so she'd chosen classes she'd enjoyed and was good at.

"I have those too, so do James and Sirius. Lily had potions and charms."

"Good. I'll be glad to see a friendly face." Rose smiled. "What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I want to teach. But I don't know if that'll happen."

"Why wouldn't it?" Rose already knew that it would be hard, but her Remus was a brilliant teacher, they best they'd had.

"I just don't think it will." The boy muttered, turning to stare at his plate.

"Rose. We were just discussing this weekend. You up for a trip to Hogsmeade?" Lily interrupted. 

"Sure, why not."

"Great!" Lily beamed before turning back to James. 

Rose noticed Sirius was still watching her and looked at him. "Everything ok?"

"You haven't eaten."

Rose was shocked. Of all the things she expected him to say, commenting on her eating was not one of them. "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought." She said slowly.

"You should eat something regardless, especially if you want to go to Hogsmeade. It's a good distance away and you'll need your strength." 

Rose nodded automatically and scooped up a forkful of mashed potatoes, shoving them in her mouth. The tasted wonderful of course, all the food at Hogwarts did, but she just didn't have the appetite to enjoy them. Sirius continued to watch her for a few more minutes as she ate dutifully, before turning to speak with another student about quidditch. It was quite strange to have Sirius Black show that level of concern. In her time, he'd been the fun loving man-child who'd fed them cake for dinner and let them stuff themselves with sweets. He'd never been truly parental, letting them do what they pleased when they pleased. Remus had been the one to put his foot down and became the 'boring parent' as Sirius had loved to call him.

As dinner was coming to an end, Rose pushed her plate aside, to full to eat anymore when Dumbledore arrived beside them.

"Miss Dursley, it's wonderful to see you up and about."

"Headmaster." She greeted.

"I trust you are settling in?"

"Yes sir, thank you. Everyone's been very kind." She told him, looking around at the group and other student who had shamelessly stopped talking to listen in.

"Excellent. I wonder if you would be kind enough to accompany me to my office? There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course." She agreed, jumping from her seat. The fast action set of a round of dizziness and she'd had to grab the nearest person to keep herself upright. This was of course James, who frowned in worry, placing his hands out to catch her should she fall. 

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, her face flushing in embarrassment. 

"It's fine." 

Rose followed Dumbledore, aware that most of the student body were watching them as they left. The walk to Dumbledore's office was done silence, neither wishing to speak for fear of being overheard. Inside the office, Rose collapsed on a large soft chair, her body beginning to warn her that she's over did it once again.

"Here you are my dear, a potion from Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore handed her a vial and Rose drank it, feeling her pain wash away. 

"Thank you."

"Now, I trust you know why I have brought you here?" Dumbledore took the seat opposite her.

"Yes sir. It's about the letter I gave you."

"Yes, the letter." Dumbledore pulled the letter from his pocket. "I must say, I am intrigued as to how you managed to travel so far back in time."

"Well sir, I was given a potion, by professor Snape. He said he'd been working on it for years, with your support."

"Professor Snape? Which class did he teach?"

"Potions sir."

"I see. He must be a very accomplished potions master to create such a potion.

"The best sir."

"Good, good. And may I ask the reason for your return?"

"Well sir, I should probably start at the beginning...."

Rose told Dumbledore everything, from Harry's first encounter with Voldemort, to his last, her own part in the war and her reason for returning; she told him about the Order and the attacks that would happen, leading to its creation; about the Hocruxes that Voldemort had created and how to destroy them and finally she told him about Peter and his part in her families death.


	8. Authors note

Hi. I'm very sorry that nothing has been posted lately, unfortunately life and work seem to be getting in the way. At the moment I'm so tired that my mind is completely blank so nothing new is being written. However I have a holiday coming up (woohoo) so will hopefully get time to continue this story.   
Thank you all for your patience and hope to update soon.


End file.
